


Exist

by chanshuaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, can be read as either platonic or romantic, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshuaa/pseuds/chanshuaa
Summary: doyoung gives jungwoo a flower





	Exist

the park was pretty much empty, except for a few of people passing through, clearly with other places to be. 

apart from them, there were two boys sitting next to each other, neatly tucked out of sight by some bushes, away from the rest of the world. the two boys were silent, simply enjoying each other's presense. 

doyoung glanced over at the other boy sitting with him and felt his heart fall in love all over again. jungwoo's face casted a soft shadow on the ground next to him and his eyes were reflecting the stars that he was looking up at. 

feeling the need to express this feeling, he opened his mouth to talk, but then closed it again, unsure of what he would say. instead, doyoung decided to lean over to a small patch of flowers near the spot where they both sitting. picking up a small daisy, he turned back to jungwoo and tapped him on the shoulder. 

jungwoo jumped a little, clearly not expecting that interruption, but not annoyed by it either. seeing it was only doyoung, he smiles, but after realising why doyoung wanted his attention, his smile grew wider. 

jungwoo felt his cheeks turn red, and he barely heard himself utter out a simple "thank you" because his heart was beating so loud. 

doyoung raised his hand and began to tuck the small daisy behind jungwoo's ear, but not before jungwoo buried his head into his face, clearly embarresed by this small act of affection. 

doyoung smirked, loving the affect he had on the younger. making sure the daisy was secure, doyoung shuffled closer to jungwoo, wrapping his arm around the other boy's body and allowing jungwoo to tuck his head into his shoulder, before settling his own head on top of his. 

it was as if the world has stopped for them both, just allowing them to exist, even if only for that short moment.

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is the first fic ive ever written. tbh it was only written because i had a soft idea. im bad at grammar so if there are any grammatical errors please correct me
> 
> my twt is @chanshuadream x


End file.
